Timeline of the Clone Wars
This is a timeline of the events during the Clone Wars. 22 BBY *First Battle of Geonosis *Hunt for the Decimator *Dark Reaper crisis *First Battle of Kamino *Swamp gas crises *Battle of Muunilinst *First Battle of Mon Calamari *Battle of Dantooine *Battle of Ilum *Battle of Hypori *Battle of Brentaal IV *Battle of Iktotch *Mission to Ord Mantell *Raiding of the Corellian Trade Route *First capture of Aurra Sing *Mission to Ord Cestus *Mission to the Chaykin Cluster *Battle of Jabiim *Battle of Aargonar *Battle of Christophsis and Yoda assigns apprenticeship of Ahsoka Tano to Anakin Skywalker *Battle of Teth *Mission to Jabba's palace *The Battle of Ryloth begins *Mission to Toydaria *Mission to Rugosa *Discovery and battles of the Malevolence: Battle of Abregado, Battle of the Kaliida Nebula *Battle of the Rishi Moon *Battle of Korriban, Battle of Falleen, Battle of Bothawui, Trap on Zigoola and Mission to Skytop Station *Mission to Rodia, [[Rescue on the Tranquility|Rescue on the Tranquility]], Mission to Vassek's third moon *Dooku's Capture *Sky Battle of Quell and Defense of Maridun *Battle of Orto Plutonia 21 BBY *The Blue Shadow Virus crises *First Battle of Felucia, First Battle of Devaron *Destruction of the Felucia Medical Center *Zillo Beast crises: Battle of Malastare, Zillo Beast Incident *Battle of Dorin *Second Battle of Geonosis *Hunt for General Grievous: Battle of Saleucami *Death Watch crises; Bombing of the memorial shrine *Discovery of corruption within the New Mandalorian government; arrest of Prime Minister Almec and induction of Armatan as the new Prime Minister *Second assassination attempt on Padmé Amidala by Aurra Sing and the latter's second capture *Third Battle of Kamino *Blockade of Pantora and the discovery of the corruption of the Mandalorian Government *Skirmish on Teth and the death of Ziro the Hutt *Assassination of Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri and terrorist bombing of the Coruscant power generator as well as Senatorial vote to deregulate the banks 20 BBY *Battle of Sullust and the Savage Opress crises: Battle at the Temple of Eedit, Showdown at Toydaria *Capture and death of Even Piell with the Battle of Lola Sayu *Second Battle of Felucia and the capture and of Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawans O-Mer, Jinx and the Wookiee Chewbacca *Mission to Iceberg Three, death of King Yos Kolina and the Second Battle of Mon Calamari *Gungan betrayal; Republic capture of General Grievous, and trade of General Grievous for Separatist captured Anakin Skywalker; the death of Captain Tarpals *Mercy Mission to Aleen, the Battle of Patitite Pattuna and the capture and later rescue of Adi Gallia *Battle of Umbara and the betrayal of Jedi Master Pong Krell *Battle of Kiros, Mission to Zygerria, and the Battle of Kadavo *The faked assassination of Obi-Wan Kenobi to prevent the kidnapping attempt on Chancellor Palpatine at the Festival of Light *The Battle of Dathomir and the return of Darth Maul; the Showdown above Raydonia *The Battle of Onderon; Onderon rejoins the Republic *The Gathering takes place once more, with Jedi Initiates Byph, Ganodi, Gungi, Katooni, Petro and Zatt *Attack on Florrum *Escape from Abafar, Carida Incident *Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia confront Darth Maul and Savage Opress on Florrum, during which Gallia was killed 19 BBY *Darth Maul and Savage Opress ally themselves with the Death Watch, and then begin to recruit other crime families, such as the Black Sun, Pyke Syndicate and the Hutt Clans, into a new order known as the Shadow Collective *The Shadow Collective, led by Maul, Opress and Pre Vizsla overtake Mandalore, stopping the attack of a group of supposed gangsters, thus gaining the support of the people, overthrowing the New Mandalorian government in the process; Vizsla is killed by Maul in an honor duel, Maul proclaims himself Mandalore, the Nite Owls refuse to accept him and escape *The Battle of Sundari; death of Satine Kryze, the Nite Owls aid in Obi-Wan Kenobi's escape from Maul; Savage Opress killed at the hands of Darth Sidious, who then captures Maul *The [[Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor]] is introduced *Battle of Cato Neimoidia *The Jedi Temple is attacked *Ahsoka Tano is accused of murdering Letta Turmond and escapes custody *Ahsoka Tano is captured and tried; Duel at the Jedi Temple and the arrest of Barriss Offee, the true Temple Bombing culprit *Ahsoka Tano leaves the Jedi Order *Biochip conspiracy: Battle of Ringo Vinda and death of Jedi Master Tiplar; death of Clone Trooper Tup and discovery of Inhibitor chips within all Clone Troopers by ARC Trooper Fives *Mission to Scipio; the appointment of Rush Clovis as head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan; Battle of Scipio and death of Clovis *Discovery of Jedi Shuttle 775519; Mission to Oba Diah and revelation to the Jedi of Sifo-Dyas's fate and Count Dooku's Sith title *Yoda embarks on a mission to discover how to become one with the Cosmic Force to counter the growing darkness in the galaxy *The Outer Rim Sieges begin *Darth Maul escapes Separatist custody and plots to kill Darth Sidious; Battle of Zanbar, Battle of Ord Mantell, Attack on the Mandalorian supply outpost, and the Second Battle of Dathomir; death of Mother Talzin *Mission to Utapau; deaths of Endente, Chong and Torul Blom *Battle of Anaxes; formation of Clone Commando unit, Squad 99 and death of Trench *The Jedi Council recruits Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos to assassinate Count Dooku *Second Battle of Christophsis *Siege of Mandalore *General Grievous invades the Republic capital, Coruscant, and abducts Chancellor Palpatine, who is later freed by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker; death of Count Dooku *Battle of Utapau; death of General Grievous *Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader *The Great Jedi Purge begins with Order 66 *Darth Vader assassinates the Separatist Council on Mustafar, dissolving the Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Time Period